I Hate To Love You
by davis-baker
Summary: They had always dreamed of being best friends for the rest of their lives. Eventually in those dreams they'd fall in love, get married, and live in a big beautiful house. BL! AU. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey, it's me again. So before I explain this, I just recently started another new story, "Living In A Lie", so please check that out. Also the next chapter of "A Bad Dream" should be up by Friday.**

'**Kay now onto this. I know this has been down about a million and one times but I wanted to try it out. It's AUish so Nathan and Lucas are NOT brothers. Nathan's last name will be Lee (Deb's maiden name). So just remember that. **

**Please, if you enjoy what you read, even if you don't, lemme know what you think. PLEASE?! Thanks in advance!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I Hate To Love You

Chapter 1 -

We had always dreamed of being best friends for the rest of our lives. Eventually in those dreams we'd fall in love, get married, and live in a big, beautiful house. Looking back on those dreams I wonder what would have happened if they had actually come true.

Luke and I used to be best friends. Inseparable since day one. We spent our whole lives growing up next door to one another and our parents always arranged play dates for the two of us. He'd been there to help me through everything. Everything. From when I fell and broke my arm in the first grade to when my mom found out that my dad was cheating on her with our maid and kicked his sorry ass out of the house. We were in the fifth grade and I remember it perfectly. Lucas stayed on the phone with me until three in the morning that day.

He was the best friend I could have ever asked for. Of course I still have Peyton, Haley, and Nathan. But he, I guess, just made me feel differently.

I know it's kinda cliche, the whole two best friends falling in love. But as cheesy as it sounds he just made me feel like a different person. He was the only person that really understood me. And besides, it's not like my fairy tale got its happy ending anyway.

We all entered middle school and everything seemed to be going just as it had been. But then seventh grade rolled along. And things changed. A lot.

It's not that me and my friends were the least popular of the grade, we just weren't popular. So when Luke got asked by one of the so-called jocks to join the junior basketball team we were all shocked.

"_Me and my friends saw you play the other day. You're pretty good. Come by tomorrow and talk to the coach if you're interested." _

I remember the tall, slender, seventh grader said as he appeared our lunch table.

"_I don't know, Brooke. We don't really socialize with that crowd." _

"_Well it seems to me that you're intimidated by them." _I remember teasing him.

"_I'm not, I'm not." _

"_Then go. Prove to them that you've got what it takes." _

If only I'd know what would happen next. Then I wouldn't have urged him so much to try out for the team. I knew he was good at basketball. He always had been. In third grade I cried myself to sleep one night because all the kids in my class laughed at me. Just because I wasn't able to shoot a hoop. The next day happened to be a Saturday and Luke took his time and taught me how to play. We spent the whole day in his backyard. It was January and it was cold. But he did it for me.

"_Hey, Luke."_

"_Oh, hey." _

"_So, you're still comin' over tomorrow night, right? It's Nate's turn to pick the movie. Hopefully he won't pick anything that has to do with sports again, I nearly fell asleep last time..."_

"_Yeah, Brooke, about that..."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I sorta can't make it."_

"_What do you mean? We've had this tradition for like four years. You can't not make it."_

"_Well I sorta made plans with the boys."_

"_The boys?" _

"_Yeah. You know, from the team."_

"_Oh...right..."_

"_Yeah. I'm sorry, but hey? It's only one time, right?"_

"_Right." _

"_Well I'll see you at the game later?"_

"_Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." _

I showed up at that game later that day. I waited for him as the whole gymnasium cleared out. He walked right past me with his new friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh that English project Mr. Connors assigned yesterday is such a pain the ass." I say to Haley as we get our books for our next class out of our lockers. We got lucky this year, our lockers are right next to each other for some reason. Last year, junior year, I was right next to Lucas. It was a nightmare.

"I know. Didya finish it?"

"Hell no. I didn't even start. Lemme guess, you finished it?"

"Not only that but I was able to revise it, too." She smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys." Nathan and Peyton walk up to us as Nathan puts an arm around Haley and kisses her cheek. At least some of us were able to get our happy ending, right?

"Hey."

"So, what's first on this wonderful day?" Peyton asks sarcastically.

"Hmm...Social Studies. Great."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, I'll be handing out the papers later this period and you and your partner will choose a topic from the list and make a research report on it. And don't get your hopes up because your partners are already chosen." Ms. Dayle goes on and on about this new project she's assigned. Great. Just what I need, to be stuck with someone I don't like for my project.

"So let's see. I'll start from the front of the room. Peyton you'll be with Nathan." They both sigh of relief. Last time they both got stuck with horrible people. I think Nathan's person last time didn't shower...Ew.

"Haley, you will be with...Josh." Oh, poor Haley. She sure got stuck with a loser.

"Let's see...Brooke, you will be with...hmmm...Lucas." Oh my god did I just hear her correctly? Lucas? As in Lucas Eugene Scott? This could not be happening.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Lucas walks up to me.

"Look, this sucks for me as much as it sucks for you. So maybe we should get this thing over with as soon as possible."

"Yeah..."

"But I can't work on it tonight 'cause I have a game. And tomorrow I'm hanging with my friends...and-."

"Okay, I really don't need to hear your whole busy schedule. When you're ready to work, you know where I live." I cut him off. As soon as I finish, I turn on my heel and walk away from the ass I used to call my best friend.

"What was that about?" Peyton asked.

"Was that jerk bothering you?" Nathan says in my defense.

"No, no. It was nothing. Let's just get to class."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Any good? So anyways, just to let you know in case you don't, they are seniors in highschool. Lucas and Brooke used to be best friends, obviously lol. Okay, PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE. PLEASSSEEE. Okay, enough of my begging.**

**Lol, Thanks again, **

**Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Wow, thanks for the great reviews. Seriously, they all made me smile. Okay, this is the first full length multi-chapter story that I'm doing that is totally from Brooke's POV. So I hope it turns out good. PLEASE REVIEW CHAPTER 2!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I Hate To Love You

Chapter 2 -

I pull my jacket closer to my body as the cold winter air nips me. Winter used to always be my favorite time of the year. Me and Luke always had a blast. On the occasion that it snowed, and snowed enough to get a snow day off from school, we'd go in his or my backyard and build a lopsided snowman.

In fourth grade I declared that it was biased and made a snow_woman_. He just would shake his head and smile.

I sigh as I see Lucas get out of his car in the garage next to me. He stares at me but doesn't say a word. It's times like these I wish we were in elementary school again. I take my gaze off of him and walk up to my house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe you're crying over that..."

"Shut up, Nate. It's her favorite show." Peyton defends me.

"It's true." Haley adds.

The four of us are sitting in my room watching an 'OC' marathon. They all hate the show so that's my way of torturing them.

"Okay, but to cry? That's just...wow." He says pretending to be speechless. I throw my pillow at him but it misses because he dodges.

I wipe my eyes before walking over to the DVD player. "Alright, who's ready for the season four premiere?" I ask as if they have a choice.

"I really don't think we have an option." Nathan says as I put in disc one of my season four box set.

"Oh c'mon Nate, don't you wanna find out what happens after Marissa dies?"

"I think I can live."

"Well too bad, you're gonna find out."

Just then the doorbell rings.

"Thank god." Nathan mumbles.

"Nope, you're not out of it. We'll watch it when I get back upstairs. Here," I toss him the episode guide. "Study this." He looks at the flimsy booklet, confused. I giggle and leave my room.

My mom had an unexpected business meeting so I invited the gang over. We do that sorta thing often at each of our houses.

The door bell rings again.

"Looks like somebody's impatient." I mutter as I open the door. "Oh...it's you...um hi?"

It's Lucas Scott. I can honestly say I'm shocked. And how dare he interrupt my OC marathon?

"Hi...um...are you busy?"

"Well...um...sorta." I say remembering my friends who are upstairs.

"Right. Um, well I just wanted to see if tomorrow was good for you..."

"Tomorrow?" What the hell is he talking about. Tomorrow?

"Yeah...for the project?"

"Oh, the project, right...Tomorrow?..." I ponder the thought and pretend that I might be busy tomorrow. Of course I'm not.

"If tomorrow's not good then..."

"No, actually tomorrow's fine."

"Okay, so tomorrow...around two?"

"Yup, that's good." I say. We share an awkward goodbye and I close the door. Secretly I watch from the window as he walks back to his house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who was that?" Haley asks once I reach my bedroom.

"Oh nobody...somebody for my mom." I lie.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so Nate, you ready for more OC?" I say with a smirk.

They all sigh.

I feel that way about spending tomorrow with Lucas. So I'll let them suffer, too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I glance in my full length mirror again. It's one-forty and Lucas should be coming over quite soon. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Well not nervous, well...I don't really know how to explain it.

It's not like I don't know the guy. It's just he's changed. We barely talk anymore and now somehow I got stuck doing this stupid project with him.

I brush my fingers through my slightly wavy brown hair. Crap, it's a bit frizzy today. Oh well.

"Brooke." Great, my mother, just what I need. "You've been standing in front of that mirror for at least a half hour. What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be meeting Nathan and the girls?"

"No, mom. Plans changed." I sigh not looking at her.

"Oh I see. So what's on today's agenda?"

"Oh...nothing." I mumble. "Lucas is coming over."

"Lucas?" My mother is suddenly interested in what I'm doing.

"Yes, mom. Lucas."

"Oh, so you two are finally friends again?"

"No. It's just for an assignment for Social Studies. Nothing more."

"Okay, if you insist. But I still don't get why you two aren't friends anymore. It's a shame if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you." I snap at her and roll my eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie. I'll go and leave you alone. I'll be at work. If ya need anything give me a call." I sigh of relief as she walks out of my room. Unfortunately, she returns within a matter of seconds.

"Oh by the way, the hair looks great, honey." She then disappears.

I shake my head, she'll never learn.

I check my outfit before leaving my room. Cute sweater. Cute mini-skirt. Cute Uggs. Okay, I think I'll be good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The door bell finally rings. I make sure everything's in its place before getting up to answer the door.

"Hey." I say awkwardly. Suddenly I'm at loss for words. Before he had shown up, I had a million things in my head I'd say to him if we were still friends. But now seeing him, they all disappeared.

"Hey. So, um, let's get started."

"Yeah." I close the door behind him as he walks into the kitchen. He still remembers his way around my house.

"You coming?" He calls.

"Yeah." I quickly follow.

This will be great.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, so I'll leave it there. If ya wanna find out what will happen when they spend time together REVIEW.**

**Since I updated soooo fast, please REVIEW. **

**THANKS,**

**Melissa.**

**(BTW, the new chapter of A Bad Dream will be up shortly. As well as a new chappy of Living In A Lie!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I know, it's been forever. Trust me, I know. But my computer was broken for over a month. I think that's a pretty acceptable excuse. **

**This chapter may not be the best, it's sorta a filler chapter. Next chapter will be better, trust me. **

**Also, A Bad Dream will be updated within a few days!**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Thanks!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I Hate to Love You

Chapter 3 -

Lucas always gave me a mysterious feeling. Even if my whole world was falling apart, just being in his presence made me sure that everything would be okay.

"_Lucas..."_ I remember whimpering over the phone. It was ten thirty on a Tuesday evening, past both of our bedtimes.

"_Brooke? What's wrong?"_

"_He left, Luke. He left us. For good."_

"_What? Who left? Brooke?" _I must have woken him up when I had called him because he sounded exhausted and confused.

"_My dad, Luke. He's gone." _

"_I'm sure he'll be back. He probably just needed to go somewhere." _I knew he was just saying that to make me feel better. Everyone in my neighborhood, including him, knew that my parents' relationship was never stable. The two of them had always been the gossip of the town.

"_She...She kicked him out." _I stumbled and hiccupped over the words.

"_Brooke..." _He didn't know what else to say.

"_Don't hang up, Luke."_

"_I'm not, I won't. I'll stay on the line 'til you fall asleep. Okay?"_

Eventually I told him it was okay to hang up. We both needed to get some sleep for the math test we'd be having the next day. Besides, we stayed on the phone long enough for him to make me realize it wasn't the end of the world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The OC, huh?" He asked out loud once we got up to my room. You could say my obsession over the televison show is nowhere near discreet. The posters of the cast that adorn my wall definitely have to be considered clues.

"Yup." I say in a low tone. What else is there to say?

"Last time I was here I think your room may have been covered with Nsync posters or something."

I nod and give off a small laugh. What I realize next is that his statement upsets me. It's true, the last time he was up in my room I did have that obsession with those boy bands. But that was years ago, and now, well now everything's different. He doesn't know anything about me now.

"That was a really long time ago." I ponder out loud.

"Yeah, I guess it has been a while."

It was then in that moment I wanted to ask him what had happened between us. What happened between me, him, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan. The five of us had always, always, always been best friends. I open my mouth, ready to ask, but instead something totally different comes out.

"So, the Spanish Inquisition? Let's get started." I pull out my computer chair for him to sit on and pull a fold- out chair out of one of my closets for myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, I guess we'll start from where we left off next weekend? Maybe my place next time."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, well, bye."

"Bye." I wave shyly.

Wow, we have to be the most pathetic people on earth. We're acting like we're babies; we can't even say a proper good-bye to one another.

I sigh as I close the door. It was so hard to have him over here. A conversation started up every ten minutes but each ended within a minute or two. Otherwise, there was complete silence. We hadn't had one-on-one time like this since like the beginning of seventh grade. It was a whole new concept for the two of us.

"Hey, honey." My mom comes in about ten minutes after Lucas leaves.

"Hi, mom."

"So how was the date?" She asked, unpacking groceries.

"Mom, it wasn't a date." I say, rolling my eyes. Are all mothers this way?

"Okay, okay."

"Oh my god..." I sigh.

"What?"

"Just stop, okay? I don't know what you and Karen think but we're not friends. We haven't been for years and we never will be again. We're just working together for a project."

Ever since Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and I have been in a fight with Lucas, my mom and Karen, Lucas' mom, have tried mending our friendships. They'll never learn that the way the five of us were will never happen again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So," Haley says through the phone. "How was Lucas today?"

"How he always is."

"Really, he was a jackass even without his posse being around?"

"No, well,...I don't know. It's difficult."

"You still have a crush on him don't you?"

"No, Haley, no!"

"Yes you do..."

"No, I don't, I swear!" Luckily we're talking over the phone. If Haley saw my red face, she'd know I was lying.

"Well good. 'Cause he's an ass. You deserve much better."

"He is an ass." I add, flipping through the Cosmo I just got in the mail earlier today.

"As long as you know it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So he hit on you?" Peyton asked engrossed in the conversation she, Haley and I were having.

Haley nodded hesitantly.

"Oh boy. Luckily Nathan doesn't know..." I trail off, taking a sip of my water. Turns out, Haley's partner for the project, Josh, isn't so innocent as we thought.

It's been a week since Lucas and I first started working on our project. He hasn't spoken to me since then.

"What don't I know?" Nathan comes over to us, lunch tray in hand. He kisses Haley's cheek then takes a seat.

"Ummm, how bad the episode of The OC we watched yesterday was." Peyton covers for all of us. "Brooke dragged me and Hales over yesterday and practically tied us up to watch it."

"Oh." He said, accepting the answer he was given. "Brooke, I gotta say, I'm a bit insulted. Why didn't you invite me over?" He asks me, pretending to be hurt.

I just roll my eyes and smile. Times like these, I don't really mind having Lucas not around. Me, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan make up our own little group. And I love it just as that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bell rings ending last period. It's Friday and I couldn't be happier. Except for the fact that Lucas and I are supposed to work on our project tomorrow.

"Lucas." I call out to him, grabbing my books quickly off my desk. He's with his friends like always. They each are wearing their Tree Hill Ravens jackets and they think that by wearing that, they are better than everyone else.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. I have to admit, his voice was colder than usual.

"Um." I say trying to ignore the fact that his friends were right there. "I was just wondering if we're still on for tomorrow."

"Um, I was just wondering if we're still on for tomorrow." One of his friend's mimic me and the others laugh. I just roll my eyes and wait for an answer from him. Instead, another one of his friends answers.

"Well, Luke is busy tomorrow. We're all going to a Bobcats game. Sorry."

"I think Lucas can speak for himself, thanks." I say, rolling my eyes. "Well, Luke?"

"You heard them. I'm busy." He says then turns around. The other boys follow him and there I'm left standing, wondering what the hell had just happened.

I stand there for another minute and he turns around and looks at me. He's secretive about it but he does do it. He looks at me with pleading eyes, I guess it's his way of telling me he's sorry for what just happened. He then turns around again and I sigh.

He's always been like that. He's always afraid of what his so-called friends think. That's why he stopped being my friend.

But that's not a good excuse, I always tell myself. Because honestly, if he was really my friend, he wouldn't have left me for those people. He wouldn't care what they would think of us being friends.

I slowly turn on my heel. Looks like I'll be working on the project alone.

What a great start to my weekend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks, and once again sorry for the long wait.**

**-Melissa. **

**(I promise A Bad Dream will be updated soon!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N -Thanks for all the reviews. **

**To answer **_**Nina's **_**question, Brooke just really isn't into the whole popularity thing as much as she is on the show. Hope that helps. :)**

**Thanks to everyone else and I hope that you people continue to enjoy and review!**

**(Since I updated this sooooo quickly maybe I'll get a lot of reviews. Hint, hint. Lol.)**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Thanks!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Does it hurt?" _

"_Nah, not so much anymore." _It was the weekend before first grade and somehow I got stuck laying in bed during the last week of summer break. My mom had always joked around about me being clumsy and her statement later become true when I fell off the monkey bars. Hence, my broken left arm. The doctor had said that it would be okay for me to go to school though, because I'm a righty, not a lefty. I'd just have to be extra careful.

"_Here." _I said, taking a black marker off my night stand. _"Draw or write something." _I pointed towards my bright pink cast I'd gotten. It was obvious that Peyton had been one of the first people to sign it from the numerous doodles found around the plaster. Even at such a young age, my friend had been an artist.

"_What should I write?" _

"_I dunno, anything!" _

"_Lucas, sweetheart, it's time to go." _Karen called for him from my doorway.

"_Wait, he needs to sign my cast."_

"_Five more minutes and that's all." _

He quickly scribbled something and then muttered a 'bye', 'feel better', and 'I'll see ya tomorrow.'

Once he left, I tried to figure what he had wrote. His sloppy hand writing made it very hard to figure out.

'_Feel better. Love, Luke'_ was what I later decided on. Of course, feel was spelled like _fell_ and better was spelled _beter_. I think he may have even spelled love with two v's, but we were only in first grade and our spelling was weak.

Besides, he _loved _me. And that was all that mattered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom..." I said, taking my face away from the phone. The doorbell had just begun to ring and I was in the middle of a very crucial three-way conversation with Peyton and Haley. "Can you get that?"

"I'm sorry dear, I'm in the middle of something."

"Ugh, so am I." I sighed as the doorbell rang again. "Hey guys, I gotta go. Make sure you don't leave any details out for when I call you later."

It was Saturday evening and I was bored out of my mind. Haley couldn't come over because she and Nathan had supposedly planned a date, and Peyton couldn't because she was going to be having dinner with her dad she hadn't seen since god knows when. So I was stuck all alone.

The project on the Spanish Inquisition was still open in the word processor on my computer. I hadn't touched it all day. If I failed the project, so did the jackass.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, great." I mumble to myself. It's _him. _"What do you want? I thought you had a bobcats game or something." I say to him. The front door is only opened a bit; I'm not letting him in here. Especially with my mom around.

"I just got back."

"Oh, that's good. Hope ya had fun. Bye." I put on an extremely fake smile and push the door closed. He puts his hands in front of it. "Um, excuse me?" I say with an attitude.

"Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You said you couldn't work on the project today. That's fine. Now, goodnight."

"Brooke, who was at the do-." My mother starts as she walks towards me. Great, just what I need. "Oh, hi, Lucas. I didn't know you were coming." Nether did I. "How are?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Davis, yourself?"

"Good, thanks. I'm just going to step out for a few. Brooke, I'll be back later."

"Bye."

This was one of the few times that I wish my mom was going to hang around me. 'Cause then, I probably wouldn't have to talk to Lucas. He'd probably leave and save the dreadful conversation for another day.

"So." He starts once my mom leaves. "Can we talk?" I finally let him inside. Suddenly the room gets colder.

"Talk, I'm listening."

"I just..., um, wanna say sorry for what happened yesterday." He squirms uncomfortably. In all my years of knowing Luke, apologizing has never been his forte.

"Okay. Fine." I pretend to not care. I don't want him to know how bothered I was at how rude he was acting yesterday.

"So that's all? You're not mad?"

"Now, gee, why would I be mad?"

"I..., I don't know."

"We're not friends, Lucas. Nothing you can say or do will hurt me. You mean nothing to me." I guess that may have come off a little too harsh.

"Ouch." I just shrug my shoulders at him, giving him my best fake sympathetic face.

"Is that all?" I ask, a little bit annoyed at the silence.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great, so I'll see ya."

"Yeah. I guess." He starts backing towards the door before he stops. "Um, tomorrow...Maybe we should work on the project..."

"Yeah, whatever. It has to be done sometime."

"You wanna come to my place to work on it or..."

"Here's fine." I say while impatiently tapping my foot.

"Okay. Okay, then. So I'll come by at around one."

"See ya." He then walks out the door and I slam it closed.

Being mean to him actually felt kinda good. Maybe I knocked some sense into him. Showed him that I'm not gonna be the nice girl anymore.

Oh, who am I trying to kid? I feel horrible, absolutely horrible. Oh god, what am I going to do?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - I think that sucked, but whatever. Next chapter will be longer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

**(Also, check out chapter 10 of _A Bad Dream._)**

**Thanks again!, **

**Melissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Another quick update, yay for me! **

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! They're all awesome!**

**Read. Enjoy. REVIEW (my favorite!)**.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I Hate To Love You

Chapter 5 -

"Well, it looks like we're done." _Finally._ I turn the printer on when Luke's cell phone begins to ring.

"Hey...Oh hey, Tim." I roll my eyes upon hearing this. It's a guy from Lucas' posse. "Now?...I can't...'cause, um, I'm helpin' my mom out with something. Yeah, whatever. Bye."

I shake my head slightly. "Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what?"

"Why do you have to lie to them? You just lied to him over the phone. 'Oh, I'm helping my mom out with something.'" I mimic him. "Why do you care what they think?"

"I...I don't."

"Sure..."

"I don't." He sighed. "Look, I don't know what you and your friends think, Brooke, but you're wrong about me."

"My friends? Their names are Peyton, Nathan, and Haley. And ya know what? They used to be your friends, too!" I really didn't want to be having this conversation now. Luckily, my mom had a last minute meeting at work and wasn't here to hear this. "Look, Luke, all I'm saying is that ever since you've met those people you've changed." Crap, what'd I just do? I shouldn't have said that...

"Oh really? Me? So I get some new friends and you become jealous. And that's my fault?"

"Jealous?" I stare at him trying not to laugh at how pathetic he just sounded. "Me, jealous of you?"

"Mhmm."

"You're unbelievable, ya know that? Why yes, Luke. I am jealous. Soooo very jealous. How'd ya figure it out? God, conceited much?"

I cannot believe the jackass just accused me of being jealous of him? That's just as ridiculous as when he accused me of being jealous because of his new golden retriever he'd gotten in kindergarten. Ugh...

"Maybe I should go." He says, grabbing his stuff.

"Yeah, maybe you should." I scoff. How dare he? How dare he come into _my_ house and accuse _me_ of being jealous of _him_?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"All I can say is thank god that project is over. I mean how dare he accuse me of that?"

"You want me to take care of him?" Nathan asks.

I can't help but laugh. "Nah, that's okay, Nate. Thanks anyway."

I never really understood why I couldn't hate Lucas. I can't talk for my friends, but I always just hoped Lucas would change his mind and come running back to us; or me. And I guess that's why I never really _hated _him. I mean sure, I dislike him.

But this project made me see him in a different light. I'm not saying I hate him, god, I don't think I ever will -which sucks for me-, but he's so...ugh, I don't even know how to describe it.

"Hello? Earth to Brooke..."

"Oh, sorry guys. So what were we talking about?"

Ugh, will I ever get over Lucas Scott?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey who was that on the phone?" I ask my mom later that night.

"Well, that was Karen. Look, Brooke, before you say anything, I know you may not like what I have to say but-."

"Get to the point, mom."

"Well there was a leak in their house that caused a lot of damage and well, there's going to be a lot of paint jobs and they don't want it to get in the way of their everyday life and..." My mom sure does know how to ramble. But what was she getting at? Um, I'm sorry they had a leak but what the hell does that have to do with me?

"-And I offered them to stay with us."

What?!!!!

"Excuse me, mom, I didn't hear you right...What did you say?"

"Now, Brooke..."

"Mom, haven't they heard of something called a hotel?"

"Brooke, they're our neighbors. We've known the Scotts for the longest time."

"Yeah, well I've also been in a fight with their son for the longest time."

"I'm sure Lucas isn't fond of this new living arrangement either, but you'll both have to adjust."

"But mom, that's so unfair!"

"Brooke. Not another word, okay? They're coming over in an hour and unfortunately you'll have to share a room with Lucas since we only have one guest room." Oh, and the day only gets better...Share a freakin' room?! "I'll get the guest room ready for Karen and Dan, go get the air mattress for your room."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver." Karen says to my mother while she, her husband, and her jackass of a son walk through the door.

"Hey, Brooke. How're ya?"

"Good, thanks." I say awkwardly before making a dash for my room. I _so_ have to call Nathan, Haley, and Peyton.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's that bad, huh?"

"Peyton, how can you even ask that? I have to share a room with him. My room!"

"Sucks for you. Where are they now?"

"I don't know. Talkin' in the livingroom or something. God, guys, what am I going to do?"

"Just try to ignore him, it'll be fine."

Ignore him? Are my friends insane? How can I ignore him when I'll be sharing the same room as him. We'll be sleeping in the same room! This is horrible!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke, honey. Show Lucas where the towels and linen things are in your room. He's gonna need some."

"Closet to the left, top shelf." I mumble, paying more attention to the tabloid I was reading rather than him.

"Brooke." My mother chastised.

"Uh, it's fine Mrs. Davis, really. I'll find them." He leaves the room as I look back to the magazine.

"Brooke." My mom sits next to me. "Please, honey. Try for me? I know this sucks for you, but I really need to you to behave." Her lecture sounded like one that would be given to a five-year-old child. I guess I was acting childish but could you blame me?

"Okay." I say, getting up.

"Thank you."

I walk up the stairs to my room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shriek. Instead of finding him with towels and sheets in his hands, I find him with a diary. _My _diary.

"I...uhhh..."

"Lucas." I say. I try to stay calm but thinking about what he just read, I can't. "What are you doing?" I repeat.

"Here." He says, shoving the pink book in my hand. He then runs out the door.

"Shit." I say to no one in particular. I knew that was a bad place to hide it. I look at the book in my hand. Dad bought it for me when I was seven, which explains the childish stickers adorning the cover. I open up to the last page in the book, hoping he hadn't gotten that far in reading it.

"_Dear diary,_

_You'll never guess what happened today. Lucas and I got assigned to work together on a project! Yes, Lucas Eugene Scott! As in my next-door neighbor, ex best friend! I don't know if I should be happy though. I mean, why shouldn't I be? Maybe we'll finally be able to become friends again...maybe even more. It's just, he's different now. I don't know. I'll see how things go._

_Sincerely, _

_A very confused Brooke."_

Oh, god. What am I going to do now?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - You know the drill, leave a review!**

**Thanks, **

**Melissa. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**I don't like what I have written here but I was bored and it beats studying for a science test :)**

**Please REVIEW!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I Hate to Love You

Chapter 6 -

The only other time Lucas and I have ever slept in the same room was when we were seven. My mom had just miscarried my little brother or sister, and that caused my parents to experience the first rift in their relationship. From then on, everything went downhill fast. Karen offered for me to stay with her family for a bit, seeing as how she knew my parents both needed to work their problems out. It probably wouldn't have been good for me to be there in the midst of all of it.

I was only a little kid so I really didn't understand what had been going on. But sleeping over my best friend's house sounded good to me. I did have my own room in their house, but somehow I always fell asleep with Lucas. Each night we'd make a fort out of heaps of blankets and we'd hide under there, being in our own little world.

As fun as that was, now was not like that. Definitely not.

I tossed once more. I just wasn't getting any sleep tonight. It was impossible, just knowing he was a few feet away from me.

He was all the way to the right of my room, curled up by the wall. Aw, he's so cute when he's sleeping.

Oh god, Brooke, snap out of it! He's an ass!

We have yet to talk about what happened hours ago. He didn't try, so I wasn't willing to either.

I just don't get it. How could he look through my stuff? And how far did he get in the diary?

I sigh, slipping my slippers on my feet. I tie my warm robe around me and walk out of my room. My house is dead silent besides for the soft snores I hear coming from the guest room. All I can say is thank god Luke doesn't snore. It's bad enough I have to share a room with him, but if he snored...I don't even wanna think about it.

As quietly as possible, I open the front door to my house and slip through. I need air, a lot of it.

It's practically freezing out, but I don't care. I rather freeze my ass off then spend another minute staring at his sleeping figure.

Ya know, for a second I thought maybe my friends would be right. If I ignored him, everything would be fine. But then I found him with my book in his hand. All that vanished immediately.

I just...ugh...I don't know. Maybe I'm more mad at myself for actually writing that stuff. I mean I'm a senior in highschool for god sake! Did I actually believe that he'd come back to me when he has all those popular girls to choose from?

"Hey." I jump a bit from the unexpected voice. I turn quickly. Then I realize who it is. He's just standing there, in his plain white tee shirt and boxers he'd fallen asleep in.

"What do you want?"

God, it's like two o'clock in the morning. I'm really not in the mood to start a fight with him.

"I couldn't sleep." He walks closer to me.

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us." I say, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my robe.

"Hey, um, about before..."

"Forget about it." I say almost immediately. My cheeks are colored a crimson red.

"I just wanted to-."

"I said stop it."

"Fine." He says. He then takes a seat on my front steps. He motions for me to join him.

"I'd rather stand." I say, moving closer to him.

"Is that how you really feel?" He's at it again. I would've stopped him earlier, but his question first got to me now.

"Does it matter now?"

"I just...well...you never called me that day..." He says. He's not staring at me. I'm not staring at him either.

"Lucas, you blew me off." I say, throwing my arms out to gesture how mad I am.

"I did not, Brooke. I said I had somewhere to be."

"Fine. You know what? Fine. If that's what you think you said, then you said that."

_The whole gym erupted in cheer. The school had won yet another basketball game. I watched as Lucas was praised by the coach and his whole team. I was debating whether to go up to him or wait for him outside. We had plans for after the game. I decide to go outside and wait for him; he'd find me. _

"_So you're coming over, right?" _I heard one of his friends ask him once they exit the gym.

"_Of course." _

"_Hey, Luke, congrats." _I said upon seeing him. He was all sweaty and dirty but he was my Luke, so I couldn't care less. _"Ready to go?"_

"_Sorry, can't. Talk to you later though." _

_And that's all. He just walked away. Not even looking back once. _

"Well it's the truth!" I snap out of my daze upon hearing him. He says it a bit loud, luckily it's two in the morning and the block is deserted.

"And you expected me to call you after that?" I say disgusted.

"Well, yeah..."

"What, you're too good to pick up a phone? Get real, Luke."

"Well, the next day in school you guys didn't talk to me."

"Now if I remember correctly, that was you. You wouldn't talk to us!"

"Well whatever, it's over now. Right?"

"Right." I say. I can see my breath in the cold air. I shiver a little and tie my robe tighter. "Ya know." I start. "I waited for you. I waited for you for months. Years."

"Yeah, I know... I read it in your diary." If he would have said that line in any other tone, I would've gone ballistic on him. I would've possibly slapped him. But just the way he said it made my heart break. Almost as if he felt bad for making me feel this way.

"Nathan, Haley, and Peyton all told me you weren't worth it. That you were just a straight out ass. But...But I wouldn't listen to them. I wasn't going to accept the fact that my best friend was gone." At this point, my bottom lip began to tremble. But no, I was not going to cry in front of Luke.

"So what made you change?" He asked. His voice was the sincerest I've ever heard it. He finally looked at me, really looked at me. I think I may have let a tear escape my eye.

"I...umm..." I clear my throat. "I think I can sleep now. Goodnight." I quickly dismiss myself and run for my room. It was then I realized that we share a room and he'd be coming up any minute now.

He asked me what made me change. Truth?

I hadn't changed my mind about him one bit. Sure, I thought he'd become an ass.

But...

I still love him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Sucky? I know. Whatever, I'll make the next one better. **

**Leave a review! (PLEASE!!!!!!!!)**

**Thanks in advance, **

**Melissa. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews!!! Here's chapter 7!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I Hate to Love You

Chapter 7 -

"Brooke." He said through my bedroom door. He wasn't talking loud though, since it was two in the morning and my mother and his parents were asleep. "Please let me in." I had locked him out of my room so I could be alone.

"_Brooke. Please let me in." _We were both eight years old and in the third grade.

"_Leave me alone." _I mumbled before burying my face in my pillow once more.

"_Please don't cry. I don't like when you cry." _He said, knocking on the wooden door again. It was times like these where I knew that Lucas Scott would be my best friend forever. _"Just let me in, Brooke. Please." _I finally caved and opened it.

My eyes were blood shot and my face was red. _"They were all making fun of me, Luke."_

"_I know. But they're stupid. Just because you can't play basketball doesn't mean you're not good at anything else." _He said while taking my hand and pulling me to my bed to sit.

"_Well I'm not good at anything else." _I sighed and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"_Of course you're good at stuff!" _He stood up, ready to continue talking. _"You're good at shopping." _I rolled my eyes. _"You're good at cheering people up when they're not feeling good." _He paused and I waited for more. His whole speech wasn't really helping. _"And you're good at being a best friend, Brooke." _He said gently and then took his seat again.

"_Really?" _

He nodded. _"Yup. And tomorrow, we're going to go to my backyard and I'm going to teach you how to shoot hoops."_

"_Really? Thanks, Luke." _Suddenly my tears vanished and I gave him a hug.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please let me in, Brooke." I snap out of my daze and wipe my eyes dry...I don't want him to see me crying. I finally open the door and without looking at him, walk over to my bed and lie down, he does the same.

Twenty minutes pass and I can tell he hasn't fallen asleep either. That really sucks because all I want to do right now is curl up into a ball and cry, but I can't 'cause then he'll hear me.

"Luke..." I say barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind." I shake my head even though I know he can't see me do so.

"Brooke?" He says after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...for everything."

"It's fine, really." I say though I don't truly believe what I am saying. Because I know it's not fine.

"It's not though." He argues back and sits up from his air mattress. "I mean, I let all of you down. You in particular. And I'm just...I...I guess I was just so self centered I never realized it. And I'm just really, really sorry."

"Me too." I say, but I really don't have anything to apologize for.

"Maybe...Maybe we can be friends." He says. It's a possibility both of us won't remember any of this in the morning because it's so late, but I just can't help but agree with him.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Luke."

"Goodnight."

"'Night." And suddenly I can sleep much better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey." He's sitting at the kitchen table, already dressed for school.

"Hi." I reply back, grabbing a banana from the counter.

"Your mom left for work already and she said she'd be home late tonight."

"Oh, okay." I sit across from him and watch as he subsequently takes a sip from his coffee mug and then returns to the newspaper.

"About last night...-"

"Let's just put that behind us."

"I was thinking the same thing. So we're friends?" He asked, placing the mug down.

"Friends." I nod in agreement.

"Oh, I was wondering. There's a Ravens game tonight and I was just thinking..."

I scrunch my nose and shake my head. "Those things aren't really for me."

"Oh, that's okay. But if you change your mind, just let me know."

"Okay, thanks."

As much as I'm so happy to be on good terms with Lucas, it is a bit weird. And I'm not quite sure if we are ready to go out as friends in front of his whole posse. Knowing him, the second he sees his gang, he'll instantly ignore me again. But, we'll see.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas passes by us during lunch.

"Luke." I give him a small smile as he passes by.

"Okay, what was that?" Peyton asked as Nathan and Haley nod in agreement.

"What was what?" I ask.

"That. 'Luke'." She mimics me.

"That? That was nothing."

"You sure about that?" Haley asks.

"Guys, you're overreacting." I sigh. I knew they would react this way if I told them me and Luke were sort of friends again. Which is exactly why I haven't told them yet...

"Whatever."

"Let's just drop the topic."

"Fine." Nathan says. "Anyway, you wanna hang out tonight?"

"I'm in." Peyton and Haley reply in unison.

"Brooke?"

"I...uhh...can't. Gotta do stuff with my mom." I lie to them. I haven't really made up my mind about the game with Lucas, but just incase I do decide to go, I'm not going to make any other plans for later.

"Oh."

Just then the bell rings. It's seventh period and we're all in different classes.

"I'll call you guys later to make plans." Nathan says to Haley and Peyton.

"We'll talk to you later, Brooke." They say to me.

"Bye."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I walk into my room later to find Lucas in his Ravens uniform. He looks so hot, but of course I can't let him know I feel that way.

"Hey, Luke."

"Oh, hey."

"Is that offer for the game still on?"

"Of course."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We arrive at school and the gym is packed.

"I gotta go talk with the team."

"Okay, I'll see you later. Good luck."

"Thanks." He calls as he disappears into the crowd.

I take a seat on the bleachers and look around the crowded gymnasium. Out of my four years at Tree Hill High, I've only been to about three games. And that's only because Nathan, Haley, and Peyton dragged me to them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Ravens won yet another game because of Lucas's winning shot.

I wait for the crowd to die down a bit before I start to walk down the bleachers.

"Brooke?" I whip my head around upon hearing my name. There stand Haley, Nathan, and Peyton. Great...Just what I need.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asks.

"I thought you were busy tonight." Peyton adds in.

"I...umm...uhhh..."

"Brooke, hey." Once again my name is called but this time it is from Lucas. Wonderful...

"Lucas?" Nathan asks incredulously.

"Lucas?" Peyton and Haley both mumble.

"Um, I'm going to wait outside." Lucas excuses himself.

"You blew us off for...for _him_?!"

"Guys calm down, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, bullshit, Brooke. What, all the sudden he's nice to you for a day and you forget all about what he's put us through? All he's put _you _through?"

"Peyton..." I tried but she stormed off before I could continue. "Haley? Nathan?" I looked at the two.

"She's right, Brooke." Haley shook her head, walked away, and Nathan followed.

"Great." I mumble and try my best not to cry...not here, not in school. I scoff my sneakers on the floor for a few minutes and curse under my breath before exiting the gym.

"You okay?" Lucas asks me once I'm outside.

"I'm fine." I murmur.

"Ready to go?"

Without taking my eyes off the floor I nod.

"Oh, crap, I forgot something, let me go get it. Be right back." Lucas walks away and I lean on the brick wall.

"Well, well, if it isn't Brooke Davis."

"Leave me alone, Tim. I'm not in the mood."

"Look, Davis, I don't know what you think is going on between you and Luke, but nothing's going to happen. He doesn't like you, he never will. So you stay away from him, got it?"

"Tim, get away from me." I'm not even listening to half the words he's saying. He's an ass and I really don't care what he thinks about me.

"What if I don't? What are you gonna do about it? Huh?" He starts advancing towards me.

"Hey, back off, man." I turn around and there Lucas is.

"Luke, I was just...-" Tim starts.

"You ready to go?" Lucas ignores Tim.

"Yeah." I say, moving away from the two of them.

"Bye, Tim." He mumbles as he walks after me

"You're making a mistake, dude. You're making a mistake."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not one word had come out of my mouth during the whole car ride home. Even after we got home, there was still silence.

I don't know what the hell happened today.

I think I gained a friend, but also at the same time, lost three that had always stuck beside me.

I've got a lot of thinking to do tonight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, I really don't like this, but I had to get something out. Sorry if it wasn't that great.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(Also, if you haven't already, check out chapter 12 of A Bad Dream!)**

**Thanks, **

**Melissa**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Okay, so I now this has been a long time coming but I really, really hope people will still be reading this. This chapter isn't much but I just wanted to get this story started again. **

**Thanks: **naley4ever323, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, brucasbrathanbaleybrachel, B.P.Davis, lanenapr252005, othfan326, BrOoKe DaViS23, bdavisLoVeSlscott, OTHbrucas4ever, bornagainbrucasfan, SmileLikeYooMeanIt, Potato92, onetreehillgirl066, and princetongirl **for their awesome reviews. I know it's been like 2 months, but I hope you're all still reading!**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. PLEASE. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I Hate To Love You

Chapter 8 -

I remember when I was in the third grade. There was one day that my mom had taken me on a shopping spree and I had come across a beautiful dress. I absolutely loved it. Only problem was, I also wanted something else. A doll, I think it was. My mom had said that I had to choose one or the other since she had already bought me tons of stuff that day.

I remember thinking that was a very big decision to make. To choose the dress or the toy?

Now that I think about that, I laugh at how juvenile it seems. Because now I have to make a much bigger decision. A decision that if I choose the wrong choice, will forever change my life...for the worse.

No longer are dolls and dresses an option for me...if only things were so simple.

Now it's on to bigger, more important things.

My best friends who've never let me down...or Lucas?

When said out loud, the answer seems so obvious. Anybody would choose the best friends over some asshole.

But he's not just some asshole to me. He's Lucas Scott. My Luke. The Luke that had once told me he'd marry me, —we were only five, but still!—,but then he left me to become popular.

I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to become friends with Lucas again. Obviously I knew Haley, Nathan, and Peyton wouldn't approve. They never were as close to Lucas as I had been.

But, the whole concept of becoming friends with Lucas I just couldn't resist. Ever since we had our falling out, I always wished for this to happen. I just didn't wish for it to be this complicated.

I didn't realize how loud I had been crying until my mother turned on the kitchen light and asked me what was wrong.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She comes rushing to my side and wipes my tears away with her hand.

"It's nothing. Really. I should get back to bed. Sorry to wake you up." I quickly push her hands away and try to get up.

"Brooke. Sit down and talk to me." My mother says in a stern voice. "You can't cry in the middle of the night and then say nothing's wrong. Did something happen between you and Lucas?"

That's my mother for you, always right on target.

I nod my head and dare not to look in her eyes.

"I thought you guys were finally starting to get on well together...you were hanging out tonight, weren't you?"

"It's Peyton, Haley, and Nathan, too." I manage to mutter through my tears. I don't know why, but suddenly I feel as though I want to talk to my mom. These past for weeks, months even, I felt I couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. But maybe this is just what I need, to let her know how I'm feeling.

"Aw, what happened to you guys? Whatever it is I'm sure the four of you will work it out. You always do."

"They don't want me to be friends with Lucas. Or even hang out with him."

"What? I'm sure you misunderstood them."

"No. Mom, you don't understand. They think I'm choosing him over them. I'm not, really, I just...god, I don't even know anymore."

"Brooke, if they're your true friends, which I'm positive they are, then just talk to them. They'll understand. Trust me on this. Okay?" I wiped my eyes once more and nodded while my mom continued. "Now you should go get some sleep, it's getting pretty late."

"Okay." I get off the chair and start heading out of the kitchen. I only hope that Lucas is asleep. I think he is, though. After all, it is like two in the morning. "Oh, and mom?" My mom looks up from her seat. "Thanks. And sorry for waking you up. I know you have to leave for work early."

"It's fine, Brooke. Really. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_How can he do this to us?" _

"_What? Blow us off? Ignore us in the hallways?" Haley said with an attitude I rarely see come out of her._

"_Yes!" I said, outraged. "Something's up. I just know it. He's not acting like the normal Lucas Scott we all know." _

"_Brooke." Peyton tried calming me down. "He's changed. He's now in the popular crowd."_

"_But I just don't understand how he can do this. How could he do this to us?" I asked rhetorically. "Nathan, you should go talk to him."_

"_Me?" Nathan said shocked, for once taking his eyes off of the NBA Live game he had been playing since we got to his house. "No way. I'm not dealing with that jerk." He said as he pressed some combination of buttons on the controller. _

"_Fine." I rolled my eyes at my three friends. Haley was reading a book, Nathan was playing on the game console, and Peyton was sketching some weird picture as always. From the way her pencil made dark, heavy marks, I could tell she was mad at what happened with Lucas and all of us. She just didn't want to show it."If none of you want to find, then I will." With that, I left Nathan's house and headed to Lucas's. There was no way a ten-year friendship was going down the drain. Not if I had anything to say about it..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bell rang and I sighed as I closed my Chem. book. One more period to go. Thank god.

After world history class, I plan to have a little talk with Haley. Peyton and Nathan are ignoring me, but I know Haley. And she can never stay mad at anybody for too long.

And then I had the whole situation with Lucas to deal with. You see, this morning I came off sort of cold to him and ignored him each time he tried to talk to me.

I feel horrible for doing so, especially since he and I finally have a stable friendship again. But I feel that I need to put my problems with Haley, Peyton, and Nathan before him because they've been there for me through a lot more than he has these past few years.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haley, wait up!" I call off to her, adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"Brooke." She says, not too enthused. But hey, at least she stopped and acknowledged me, right?

"Look, can we talk, Hales."

"I have to meet Nathan and Peyton soon."

"Please, Haley. I'm sorry that I ditched you guys yesterday, but please, just let me explain."

Haley sighs and looks at me. "Fine. But make it quick."

"Look, Haley, you know I love you, Peyt, and Nathan to death. But you also know that I have always had a different relationship with Lucas than you all had. We were always closer. And I now have a chance to be his friend again, and I'm willing to forgive him for everything's he's done to me in the past. I mean, I can't speak for you, but that's how I feel. And I know that you guys think I'm choosing him over you, but I'm not. Really. Yesterday, I felt you guys were being extremely unfair, though. I mean, making me choose between you and him? C'mon, Haley, think about it. You know it's wrong."

"Brooke..."

"No, let me finish. Do you remember when we were in second grade and Nathan came into our class? And we all didn't like him but you thought he was nice —and cute, I may add—, so we allowed him into our so-called group. And he turned out to be an amazing person. Well maybe Lucas is like that, too. Maybe he's changed and you just need to give him a chance again. But, if you guys really feel that strongly about him, then I guess I won't be friends with him. Because you guys have been here for me practically forever and never have let me down and our friendship means the world to me."

"Brooke, I'm sorry. We overreacted. If we're really your friends, which we are, then we shouldn't care about what we feel about him. We should put our feelings aside and support you. I just don't want to see you get hurt again, like last time."

"Trust me, Hales. If I thought he would hurt me again, I wouldn't even give him another chance. Thanks for understanding, but Nathan and Peyton are still mad at me."

"Crap, I promised to meet them." Haley says as she is reminded of them, glancing at her watch. "I'll go talk to them. You should try talking to Lucas. I saw the way you were ignoring him today. I'm sorry if I had anything to do with that."

"It's okay. So am I forgiven?"

"Of course." Haley hugs me. "But I gotta go. I'll call you later."

As Haley walks off, I smile a bit to myself.

Now to make things right with Lucas...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - So I know that wasn't much but as said before, I just really wanted to get this story up again. If I don't get much reviews, I'll get the picture and I just won't continue. **

**However, if I get the same response as the previous chapters got, I will be extremely happy! That probably won't happen, but a girl can dream, right? Lol. **

**So please, whether you liked it, hated it, or loved it, LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Thanks!, **

**Melissa**

**(P.S. A BAD DREAM WILL MOST LIKELY BE UPDATED OVER THE WEEKEND.)**


End file.
